The perfumery industry has a particular interest in compounds which are capable of being released over a prolonged time and that can deliver an odoriferous effect. Various means to control the release of fragrant compounds from pro-fragrances or precursor compounds have been reported. For example compounds have been reported that deliver a fragrance after they are hydrolyzed or exposed to light. In many applications it is desirable to begin and control the release of a fragrance at a time when an article or material containing the precursor is exposed to for example ambient oxygen. Hence, oxidizable pro-fragrances are desirable that can deliver a fragrance over a prolonged period of time after exposure to air.